


But Not For Me

by peary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peary/pseuds/peary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know Keith smiles sometimes. Lance is sad that he never gets to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not For Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic after thinking about that scene where keith bursts out laughing at hunk's stunt with the candy apples and his eyes and i was thinking, what if this means keith has a super unsophisticated sense of humor. enjoy my comedic stylings

Lance likened the event to the vacation planet they had seen while flying the castle past one more star system he didn’t know the name of. The oceans were blue like those on Earth but the land was red--it was as though that world were steeped in autumn colors all year round. The resemblance was enough to make up Lance’s mind. As they approached, following Lance’s enthusiastic and insistent request, Allura’s doubt as to how a vacation would contribute to the Paladins’ training, and Lance’s insistence that, ‘We could all use a break,’ (not withholding a comment on the ‘babes’ he was sure he would meet at a tourist destination,) the two were interrupted. A transmission had come through on the ship radio stating that though appreciative of their patronage, the small planet’s services were reserved for only registered guests.  
The opportunity for a moment’s rest shrunk into the distance and Lance pressed his face against the window to watch it go with a cartoonishly quivering lip. Good luck getting Allura agree to anything like that a second time, he thought. Pidge patted his shoulder with a look of something between pity and shame on their face. Keith’s expression was not nearly as empathetic.  
“Now that that’s over,” Keith said, half-looking at Lance with a face that read ‘have some dignity,’ “We should get back training. We’ve made some progress but we’re still not where we need to be.” Shiro nodded.  
This pissed Lance off.  
“I know that, Keith. We all know that.” He told the wet, red blanket. He turned away from Keith’s personalized 8 by 10 scowl, signed ‘to Lance.’ Something about the face pained him. He wrote it off as annoyance. “It would have been nice though.”

 

In the training room Keith's face was just as stony, Lance noticed across the room, his eyes not nearly as fixed on his smaller sparring partner as they should have been, as Pidge knocked him down for a fifth time. They held out a hand to help him up.  
“Dude, what’s with you today?” they asked, and pulled their partner up from the floor with regrettably accustomed finesse.  
“Sorry, Pidge.” He rubbed his behind and stood upright. “Focus,” he reminded himself, pressing his first two fingers to his temples.  
“Yeah,” they said. They swung their bayard through the air a few times, adjusted their stance, and then swung it again, “if you hadn't said that four times already.”  
“Really.” He got back into stance, but his eyes stayed focused on the other end of the room.  
Keith managed to knock Hunk to the ground at the end of a spar that had lasted the span of Lance and Pidge’s five attempts. He pointed his bayard at Hunk’s chest, and Hunk nodded as if to say, ‘Good game.’  
“Alright…” Hunk said, looking at the end of Keith’s bayard. “You got your point across.”  
The corner of Keith's mouth twitched, which turned into an ugly, hearty, cackle of a laugh in a matter of ticks. He retracted the blade of his bayard and wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing. “Dude, that was awful,” Keith said when he was able to breathe.  
The pain returned to Lance’s stomach as he pretended (poorly) not to watch the scene play out. It occurred to him why Keith's glower hurt: Keith’s smile was reservation only, and Lance was not on the guest list. He had a smile to show, but not for him.


End file.
